1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organizer notebook and more particularly relates to an organizer notebook for the containment of personal items and includes a retaining arrangement for papers, folders or notebooks.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common for persons to use organizers or notebooks of various types to maintain and store items such as pencils, calculators, papers and appointment books in an organized fashion. Various types of such organizers can be found in the prior art. One of the most common is the simple three ring binder in which loose leaf paper is inserted. Other more elaborate cases or organizers can be found. One popular type of organizer in common use is sold under the trademark "DayTimer" organizer.
The patent literature shows other various types of organizers or pocket secretaries. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,945 shows a pocket secretary having pockets and a bracket for detachably mounting a notebook.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,620 shows a document holder for a writing pad, papers and accessories. The holder has covers and a leaf member hingedly positioned between the covers which may be used as a writing or organizing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,629 shows a spiral notebook and folder construction formed from a single blank of sheet material. A pocket is provided on the inner surface of the front cover panel which opens outwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,018 discloses a carrier for pencils particularly a folder type portable pencil case that may be carried separately or attached to a book or notebook.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,843 shows a binder for holding papers having an exterior cover sheet and an overlying interior cover sheet which is foldable to define a rigid panel separated by at least one flexible hinged panel. Pockets or sleeves may be included to hold writing instruments. A pocket sheet which may be translucent overlies the interior cover sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,853 shows a flexible, magnetized holder with pockets for accessories such as pens, tissues and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,508 discloses a holder for keys or other items which holder has a pocket. The holder is adhesively securable to a surface so that it may be hidden for emergency use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,656 shows a folder having a central panel and two side panels. The side panels have pockets to receive cards to assist telephone solicitors.
From the foregoing, it will be seen that there are a wide variety of notebooks, document holders, pocket secretaries and organizers for storing and retaining papers and other personal items. Many of the prior art notebooks or organizers include provision for the retainment of paper and documents. In most cases, the paper must be specially adapted to cooperate with a notebook. For example, it is common that the paper must be punched at specific locations to be accommodated in a binder or rings of an organizer.
The present invention provides a simplified organizer for use by students, business persons and for personal use which is convenient and which organizer has provision for the containment of various personal items. In addition, the organizer has retainers for securing papers in place. The papers may be variously sized and may be loose papers or papers maintained in a sheath or folder such as a composition book. No special papers or inserts are required.